Steven Universe: A tale of two gems
by FamousFox
Summary: Two gems lead the rebellion, one Rose Quartz, a Quartz soilder. The second is Aqua, a Aquamarine type gem. Both wanted was best for the earth. Their time has passed and now it's time for their sons to take up their legacies. Son of Rose Quartz, Steven Universe, and his brother in all but blood Aquarius Universe, son of Aqua. Rating may change in the future.


* **Famous appears in a swirl of flames***

 **Famous: Howdy my dears, and hello to you one and all, and yes my dears its that time once again my surprise to you is my new Steven universe fiction! Unlike the shards this one takes place more in tune with the cannon but with some of my own little elements mixed into the main story of course this doesn't mean that every thing will change, some things from the shards might move over and some may not it all depends on how I continue this story.**

 *** Aquarius appears in a swirl of water looking more human them gem***

 **Aquarius: Enough with all the bla bla bla! Let's move onto the more important part, aka me! Ohohohohohohohoh~ this is going to be marvelous simply marvelous! A story that is in the words of penny proud.**

 **Me~**

 **It's all about me (all about)**

 **It's all about me (all about)**

 **It's all about me**

 **It's all about me (can't you see)**

 **It's all about me (can't you see)**

 **It's all about me~**

 **Famous: *Rolls his eyes* Yeah while water boy is busy singing his song why don't we move on to the more rather important detail of this, now like I said this AU is an AU of my AU the shards, where Aquarius was born a gem hybrid like everyone's favorite little Quartz, he grows up along side Steven and the gems and goes on the same adventures and so on and so forth.**

 **Now there will be differences between Aquarius and Steven, as we all seen Steven is the kind caring, forgiving lovable little ball of smiles and laughs we all come to enjoy,he had his moments of wisdom and brief appearances of serious Steven. Aquarius on the other hand is a bit more blunt, while he will forgive he won't always be forgiving and will make people earn their forgiveness, while he may have his moments and bouts of joy, he will be a bit laid back type of character, he tends to be a bit of flirt and loves to abuse his ability of flight with his wings, he also has a bit of a habit with toying with his opponents to throw them off track, and if he's not with Steven then he's practicing with his abilities to manipulate water, or fighting with out them to better himself as a gem.**

 **Another thing is there might be an appearance of OCs that doesn't belong to me but they do belong to a few friends of mine.**

 **And without further ado and before Aquarius can continue with his little song, which I don't own by the way. Steven how about giving us the disclaimer.**

 ***Steven chart wheels on to stage***

 **Steven: okie dokie . Famous doesn't own me or any of the other characters in this show, all rights to Steven universe belong to its creator Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network, famous only owns the character Aquarius.**

 **Famous: Thanks for that little buddy, and with out further ado let's get in to the story!**

 **A tale of two gems**

 _Garnet: We..._

 _Pearl and Amethyst: Are the crystal.._

 _Aquarius and Steven: Gems!_

 _Gems: We'll always save the day!_

 _Steven: And if you think we can't_

 _Aquarius: we'll always find a way!_

 _Garnet: That's why the People..._

 _Everyone: of this world_

 _Garnet: Believe in...Garnet_

 _Amethyst: Amethyst!_

 _Aquarius: Aquarius!_

 _Pearl: and Pearl_

 _Steven: And Steven!_

Chapter one

Title: Twin Gems Glow.

It was a cheerful day in beach city. The sun is up and everybody has started to do their own things by their own time.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All over beach city the residents heard a rather loud young voice cried out in anguish. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY STOPPED MAKING THEM" screamed a boy who was down on his knees. He is relatively short with a thick, stocky build. He has curly dark brown hair and full black irises. He wears a red T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it. He also wears cuffed blue jeans and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals. Unlike most he had a gemstone, a rose quartz, where his navel should be.

This is Steven Universe, son of Greg universe, and Rose Quartz.

Sadie, one of the workers at the big donut was lost at what to do so she looked at Lars, her fellow coworker and secret crush for help only to find him looking away from the sight. "Wow what a great friend I have" Sadie thought while glaring at him.

"Lars! Lars! Pl see tell me I'm dreaming!" Begged Steven as he hugged Lars around the waist. Lars looked down at Steven unsure how to handle him being this close.

"Get off me man, I'm stocking here." He said as he pulled away and let Steven fall face first to the ground.

Sadie winced as she heard him his the floor. She looked back at Steven with a nervous smile "I'm sorry Steven I guess that they stopped making them". She said.

Stop making them why would they stop making cookie cats! their only the most scrumptious and delicious ice cream sandwich ever made" he cried out in horror. While Lars rolled his eyes. "Don't they have laws for this!" Cried Steven

Lars sighed both from Stevens complaining and from his job. "Tough bits man no one bites them any more." Lars said as he reached into the box he had moved over to a shelf and took out the contents. "I guess they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers." He said glancing over his shoulder at one of the freezers.

Steven seeing where Lars was looking groan in disappointment. "Ugg, not lion lickers, nobody likes them, they don't even look like lions." He let out a huff. "Kids these days, I'll tell you what."

"Well." Chuckled Lars standing up. "If you miss your wimpy ice cream so much, why don't ya make some with your magic belly button." He said mockingly as he walked away laughing.

"That's not how it works Lars." Said Steven as he lifted up his shirt and looked at his gem. "Right?" He asked as he pushed his stomach inward and watched as it giggled but his gem did nothing.

"Oh don't mind him Steven." Said a voice as the three in the room turned to the door. "He obviously not trying to insult us." This person glared at Lars who started to sweat and shook his head no. "Ohohoh~ good boy."

The person was a boy a few inches taller than Steven and Sadie but not as tall as Lars. Unlike Steven who had white skin, this boy had chocolate brown skin. He unlike Steven had black hair with a streak of ocean blue that went down to his neck, he has bright ocean blue eyes that sparkled like their namesake. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with a sleeveless blue collared jacket, a pair of blue pants and black and blue sneakers. But the back of his shirt was just open showing off a tear drop shaped gem, an aquamarine.

This was Aquarius, son of Aqua a aquamarine gem that had fought with rise in the war and had given up her form to give birth to her son.

"Aquarius!" Said Sadie as she smiled while Lars pulled at his collar, he liked Aquarius better then Steven, don't get him wrong Steven was a nice kid and all but he just didn't understand personal space, Aquarius on the other hand did and knew when and where to come into a person's personal space, and there was also the underlining fact that he scared the hell out of Lars when he was pissed.

Steven was just ranting on about how cookie cats were better than lion lickers and how they made a mistake. After that he went to the empty cookie cat mini fridge and started hugging it. The trio in the store gave him confused and concerned looks. "I swear to god, that isn't healthy." Aquarius whispered to Lars who nodded, he would never show it but sometimes he did wonder if Steven was dropped on his head as a baby, or if he was just a little bit...special.

"Steven..." Started Sadie carefully. " Do you want to take it the freezer with you?" Sadie said with an uncertain ease while the boy himself nodded to her with teary eyes. After Aqurius and Steven said goodbye to Lars and Sadie they made their way to their home on the beach.

Their house came into view. During the years that the two hybrid have been together, nothing about there beach side home/temple ever seemed to change everything looks ordinary inside and out. "Hey guys! Your wont believe thi-" Steven was interrupted as a centipede like creatures jumps at him while Steven was screaming while closing his eyes as it got closer.

Before it got close Aquarius appeared in front of Steven and did a round house kick on it as it flew in the air. The gems didn't seem to notice them yet.

While it's in the air a purple whip that was encrusted with purple gems on it appeared and wrap itself around the creature and brought it down to the ground as a purple fist finished it off. The person of the whip was Amethyst who was casually beating down on another centipede she looked at the door "What's up Aquarius, Steven" as she finished the creature off with a body slam.

Pearl could be seen on the other side of the room dancing around the creatures with elegance as she slashes them apart with her gem weapon that was a spear like Lance. She evasively dodges one of the creatures that tries to attack her from behind.

Garnet immediately grabbed the creature on both ends of its body as she brought the creatures body onto her knee a loud snap was heard in the room. The creature didn't have time to recover as it cries out in pain before it's body pops out of existence. The crystal gems started running around trying to finish these things off while Steven and Aquarius looks on.

"Awesome! what are these things they look so cool" Steven said as he looks at them with stars in his eyes while Aquarius just looks at him with a weird expression on his face as he punts another one of the creature away from him...he hated bugs with a passion. As green acid like goo came out of the creatures mouth that spilled on the floor. Pearl noticed them. "Sorry boys we'll get these centipedels away from here, we think they were trying to find a way inside the temple" pearl said.

Steven moved close to Pearl looking over one of the monsters. "Aww you don't have to get rid of them, there really cool." The monster's cheeks bulged and Aquarius pulled Steven away as another puddle of green goo burned a hole into the floor.

"That is not cool little one." Said Aquarius as he had one trapped under his foot before he crushed its head making it pop into a puff of smoke.

Amethyst had just ended another when she realized something. "Um you guys, these things don't have gems" she said as she couldn't find any gems located in the creature.

Garnet observes as well "That means their must be a mother near by." she said as she looks on at the scene. One creature tried to sneak up on her, but Garnet was on it, she simply punched it in the head sending it flying across the room where it poofed as it crashed into the wall.

"Great." Drawled Aquarius as he kicked another centipedel towards amethyst who cursed it with her whip. "There's a mother, who's out there looking for these things, how wonderful."

Pearl still holding one of the in her arms had a conserved look on her face. "We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt."

"Oh oh oh! Can we come!" Said Steven as he slid near Aquarius hugging his arm. "Can we, can we, can we?!"

Petal gave him a small smile while Aquarius sighed. "Steven." Started the pale gem. "Until both you and Aquarius learn to control the powers in your gems, we'll take car of protecting humanity." She said looking Steven in the eye...while she snapped the neck of the centipedel in her arms. "Ok?" She asked dropping the body as it poofed smiling at the two.

Aquarius raised an eyebrow. ' _She said that with a complete straight face while snapping its neck...I'm pretty sure protecting humanity doesn't involve that.'_

Steven looked down. "Aw man."

Aquarius rubbed his head. "Hey cheery up little Quartz, someday we'll get to go in a mission and join the big leagues." He said as Steven looked up at him. "Trust me, we can master out ability's before we even know it."

Steven gave Aquarius a smile. That's when he noticed one of the creatures was reading the fridge. "Hey! Get out of there!" He cried running towards the creature making it scurry away from the fridge. "Go on shoo shoo!" He yelled looking back at the fridge. "Aww, they go into everything." He whined.

Aquarius looked into the fridge. "Those freaky things ate my sub!" He cried seeing the scraps of his BLT, never noticing that amethyst was licking mayo off her fingers before she ran them across the couch cushion.

The centipedel crawled along the floor a can in its mouth before it stopped as someone stood in front of it. Looking up it saw the figure was garnet, gantlets still on her hands as she cracked her knuckles.

"Not cool!" Yelled Steven and Aquarius as the last centipedel was sent flying.

While looking on Steven manage to catch a glimpse inside of the fridge and to his amazement and utter glee he saw his favorite ice cream in it. "NO WAY it can't be" he gasped out as he saw that it was filled with his favorite ice cream in the whole world.

Aquarius saw this and dragged his hand down his face. "Damnit." He cursed softly as to not let either Steven, Pearl or even garnet hear him. "I was hoping he wouldn't find any more of those."

Steven pulled one out and turned to the gems "Where did you get these I thought they stopped making them" he stated.

Well we heard that too, and since there your favorite." Pearl started as Amethyst ran up and sat in the end of the counter.

"We went out and stole a bunch!" Amethyst said smiling widely at Steven. Aquarius looked at her before looking at pearl demanding an explanation.

Pearl glared at amethyst. "I went back and paid for them." She said easing Aquarius nervous.

Garnet held up her hands letting her gantlets vanish. "The whole thing was my idea."

"It was everyone's idea." Said amethyst.

"Not really." Countered Garnet as the magical energy that made up her gantlets vanished.

"Can we just agree that it was a good idea and just live with it?" Asked Aquarius as he leaned on the fridge crossing his arms.

Pearl nodded in agreement. "All that matters is that Steven is happy." She then snapped her fingers. "Oh, Aquarius I almost forgot, we went out and got a few boxes of these for you." She said as she opened up the cabinet and pulled out a box that had the image of a little girl on it and the image of two familiar looking circles with cream in the center.

Aquarius went wide eyed as he grabbed the box and let out a female like squeal. "Chocolate Cream pies! Oh my god! They had a shortage on these for weeks! I have been on a chocolate crave since then!" He said as he hugged Garnet, Amethyst and then Pearl. "Thanks guys!"

They all turned their attention back to Steven just to witness him singing the cookie cat song while doing a little dance. The others just watch with amusement so when he finished his song they all chuckled in at the entertainment that was brought to them.

Steven then decided to open their favorite treats. "Hello old friend" he said as he took the treat in hand and bit a small part of it off whole while he was enjoying the treat on how good it was he didn't notice his gem was glowing in a pinkish light while the others did. They each got wide eyes because of this.

"So good." Said Steven. "I like to eat the ears first."

Amethyst looked at Garnet. "Uh Steven.."

Steven looked down and lifted up his shirt. "My gem!"

After a few seconds of silence it was ruined by Amethyst. "Quick Steven try summoning your weapon". She said quickly while their gems were glowing. Steven of course panicked because he didn't know how "I don't know how, what do I do" he cried out frantically to them while running around.

"Steven just calm down and breathe and also do not force it" pearl said sternly but her words went unnoticed as he just kept freaking out.

Yeah try not to crap yourself either." Joked amethyst.

"Please don't." Said Garnet.

He just kept running around when his gem was steadily stopped glowing until his spark was finally out. "Uh I was so close this time" he sulked sadly while the other gems were going to comfort him but before they did they realize that there was still a light that was tinted a shade of blue, that could be seen in the room.

Each of the gems including Steven slowly turned their gazes to Aquarius only to find him with his eyes close, the chocolate pie in his hand the box on the sink counter, with blue swirls of energy surrounding him. The gems were amazed, and just looked on at the sight. " _Such powe_ r" Garnet thought as she along with Amethyst, pearl, and Steven just stared at the twirls of energy waves around him.

Aquarius gem glowed on his back as finally from it in a burst of light, water flowed from his gem and formed four steps of angle shaped wings that gave a small flap as opened his eyes and looked at the others. "So while it's not a weapon it's still something." He said with a smile


End file.
